My Brother Can't Be Possible Date The Spirit
by natsu.dragneel.real
Summary: The Mysterious Letter Sent To The Kousaka Household,Story Never Ends. Parody Included: Nisekoi,Gintama,Bleach.D.A.L Shingewa Returns Main Character Included.
1. Chapter 0 :Prologue

Last year of final season of Oreimo,The Mysterious Letter sent to Kousaka Household,but Kyousuke doesn't want to read.


	2. Chapter 1:Mysterious Letter

"What's the mysterious letter?" Kirino said.

"I don't know,maybe take a look" Kyousuke said.

He open the letter and wrote:

"Dear Kyousuke,

You're free? Tomorrow 4:00pm at Akibara Cafe waits you.

Your Sincerely,

Ratatoskr Commander"

"What the god damn is annoying"Kyousuke angrily said.

"Maybe is an important discussion,how about let's go to the cafe?"Kirino said.

Tomorrow 4:00pm, At Akibara Cafe

"If I taking a lot of time?"Mysterious Person said.

"You're?"Kyousuke Said.

"I'm Ratatoskr Commander,Itsuka Kotori,and my brother Itsuka Shido,the Spirit Sealer,nice to meet you."Kotori said.

"Waa,kawaii ne(Wow looks cute.)"Kirino said.

"Sorry about that,my sister addicted in little sister in galgame,Kousaka Kyousuke,and my sister Kousaka Kirino,why you tell me about the important discussion."Kyousuke said.

"Most of the spacequake is in your area,make sure you need to flee."Kotori said.

"Are you kidding me?Like some of the spirit using zangetsu?"Kyousuke said.

"If you want to know about most of the spirit,ask Shingewa,he know more about that thing."Kotori said.

"Sure,Sure."Kyousuke said.

"Tomorrow,come to my airship if you're free."Kotori said.

"Sure.I'm always free."Kyousuke said


	3. Chapter 2:Spirit Data

Tomorrow, Airship.

"Is that an airship,so big."Kyousuke said.

"Yes,you're in the airship."Kotori said.

"I need to know about the spirit of the spacequake."Kyousuke said.

"I call him out,SHINGEWA!"Kotori said and shout at Shingewa.

"What the hell you're shouting?Commander?"Shingewa said.

"This guy needs to know more about spirits"Kotori said.

"And you're?"Shingewa said

"I'm Kousaka Kyousuke,a normal person I live in Japan"Kyousuke said.

"I'm Hasegawa Shingewa,Former Sergeant of S.W.D.R.F,and now I'm a Spirit Dictator from now why you want to know about spirit?"Shingewa said

"She ask me,my area will be detonate a spacequake,but I don't know what is the thing about it"Kyousuke said.

"(That damn brat⒈) OK,this is a long story about my former spirit world dictator but listen carefully"Shingewa said.

"OK."Kyousuke said.

"The story starts from 30 years ago,but I know a first spirit come from other planet(spirit world)detonate to earth for the of the first spirit information,only second spirit is imprisoned by D.E. the spacequake,The 2nd Spirit World Dictator,Nagakawa Handa,invented the spacequake device that can detonate on earth,but the 2nd dictator was dead and 3rd dictator is Obito Kan,all of the people of the Spirit World dissatisfied about him,and we formed of S.W.D.R.F team to fight with the dictator,but the bad news is the plan and the information was leaked,we retreated to the far away for forest and the dictator army couldn't my commander use the spacequake device to send me to earth, so I'm saved.30 years later,the dictator use the spacequake device to send the "Princess" to the earth and detonate the spacequake."Shingewa said.

"And the "Princess" is?"Kyousuke said.

"Tohka Yatogami"Shingewa said.

"How do you stop the spacequake?"

"2 years later,I use my angel to summon the portal that goes to Spirit World,and I find my way to the dictator HQ,and fight with Obito Kan."

"How about him?"Kyousuke said

"He's dead,I already killed him with my final power."Shingewa said

"How about the D.E.M?"

"D.E.M stands for " .Machina",Spirit World Most Wanted Group on Earth,The founder,Wescott plans to capture the Spirit to inverse mode for the we plan to stop his plan for the further disaster."

"And the victims are?"Kyousuke said.

"Tohka Yatogami and Tobiichi Origami"Shingewa said.

"Is there any around can stop him?"Kyousuke said.

"Got,but the D.E.M most wanted wizard Ellen. would be a blockage from our attacks"Shingewa said.

"We got a plan for rescuing the second spirit."Kyousuke said.

"Are you nuts?Kyousuke,this is the most dangerous place ever are you sure do you want to rescue her?"Shingewa said

"You send some of your army to guard me would be better,this is second spirit is the most important data for the most of the spacequake."Kyousuke said.

"Then you have no idea,Thursday infiltration for the D.E.M Jail."Shingewa said.

"OK,Roger that."Kyousuke said.

P.S:Sorry about the world D.E.M,i want to say is Deus Ex Machina.


End file.
